Love In Silence
by CPT Admen
Summary: Little extra scenes throughout the plot of Metal Gear Solid V, along with an epilogue.


Love in Silence

Interval 1

Quiet had been at Diamond Dogs' Mother Base for a week now, and had worked out a healthy routine. They'd at least let her control the sound system, so she left it going, working her way through the entire base's music library. She listened and lay on her belly for what she figured was two hours, then stood up and walked around, stretched, drank some from the shower, then went back to listening. She lulled herself into a meditative calm this way, and staved off boredom, for the most part.

Whenever someone came to check on her or try to talk, she'd always be sure they'd find her lying on her cot. She wouldn't look at them, she wouldn't say a thing. The instant she spoke it would be all over, and this wasn't the right time. Even she wasn't really sure why she didn't just talk and finish the whole thing, just a feeling she supposed. Besides, they weren't going anywhere.

No, there was more to it than that. The more she listened to the Dogs talk, the less she wanted to kill them. They didn't take hits on just anyone or cruise around killing civilians for fun like the other PMC's she'd encountered, they rescued animals and POW's, they killed dangerous people and just from watching, she could see they were far closer to each other than Cipher's troops. Now, though she'd never admit it even to herself, she was debating whether or not to actually complete her mission.

It was in one of her musical trances that heavy footfalls on the stairs hit her ears. She ignored them as usual as their maker walked around the side of the cell. Quiet could see a pair of feet in the corner of her eye. Whoever it was stood for a long time. Probably here to ogle the naked lady. Then they slumped down, sat on the floor, and let out a deep sigh. Quiet glanced over, it was him, Big Boss. What was he doing here? He ran this whole operation, did he really have time to be down here? "It all right if I stay here a while?" he asked. Quiet inhaled a little sharply, she didn't expect him to say anything. Still, she pretended not to hear him. The Boss pulled out his iDroid. "I'll take that as a yes?" Quiet kept her eyes elsewhere. "Mmm." He turned his attention to the gadget and started flicking through it, managing logistics or something.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye for a while, occasionally reading the display backwards to get an idea of what he was doing. "Sorry to bother you. Heh, I needed somewhere I wouldn't be saluted every few seconds." He said after a bit. "That one kid in R&D looks like he's gonna faint every time he sees me." Quiet looked at the wall, she didn't want him to know she'd been listening, but with her enhanced peripheral vision, she could still see him quite clearly. His eye turned to her again, like he was trying to catch her attention. He took a deep breath, hit a button, then pocketed the device. "Well, CIA agents don't save themselves." He got to his feet and walked out.

Big Boss. He'd outflanked and outshot her, commanded total respect from the rest of Diamond Dogs as far as she could tell, and took on their most dangerous missions almost entirely on his own. He was interesting…

Quiet listened more carefully to the other Dogs now whenever they mentioned Big Boss, hearing more about Operation Snake Eater, Militaires Sans Frontiers, and Peacewalker. The Boss himself started visiting more often. He'd stay a while, offer a comment here and there, then leave. It became just another part of her routine. The whole time, she watched and listened. He never looked at her body even half as much as her face.

Then, during one of those times, things changed. Big Boss suddenly chuckled to himself and looked at her. "I uh...there was this guy in MSF we called 'smokey.' This one time he stole Kaz's shades and I thought he was gonna explode. You shoulda seen him, like a vice principle 'somone took 'em, c'mon, fess up! Who was it!?' He gave 'em to Ocelot so he couldn't find 'em even when they checked him…" Boss's smile faded a little. "He's gone now. No idea where. Maybe I'll find him out in the field one of these days. We found a few guys from the original mother base." Quiet gave no sign she'd heard, but was listening carefully.

From then on, Boss told her stories. About everything, sometimes whole missions, sometimes just little things from old mother base. He wasn't the best story teller, but the stories themselves always made up for it. Soon Quiet looked forward to them, and then stopped pretending to ignore him. She stopped looking the other way, watched his face glow with nostalgia and his scars fade. One day he caught her watching and asked what had been bothering him since the beginning. "Can you understand me?" Quiet didn't even consider lying. She grew a tiny smile, and nodded.

Interval 2

Hours in the field, countless missions under their belts, Quiet and Big Boss operated like clockwork. He barely had to give the order to fire anymore, she knew when he wanted help. In the chopper, on the way back to mother base, he removed his fatigues to examine a wound. For the first time Quiet saw just how many scars he'd accumulated. Lines, stitches, healed over bullet holes, all along his abdomen, front and back. "Yeah, there's a lot of 'em, I don't even notice when a new one shows up anymore. Unless of course it's particularly large," he said, clacking his bionic arm for emphasis. Quiet giggled and rested on her stomach.

Boss started checking himself up and down. "Where the hell did I…" Quiet cleared her throat and pointed to his shoulder. "Whu? Oh. Damn, there it is." He fumbled with some gauze, but it wasn't an easy spot to self-dress. The sniper watched for a good three minutes while he stubbornly tried to cover the wound. He gave up and turned to look at her, casually kicking her legs. She raised her eyebrows and smiled, as if saying "Yeees?"

"Could you…? Uh, would you mind…?" Quiet stood up, took the gauze from him and set to the injury. "Thanks." In less than 60 seconds it was cleaned and bound. She tightened the bandage, gave him another teasing smile and tapped him on the cheek. He smiled back, and Quiet didn't move. They just stayed like that for a minute. Neither would have thought it, but they weren't just allies. They were partners, friends. Maybe even more. Quiet parted her lips, like she wanted to speak, but stopped herself. She bit her lip and blinked a few times, she looked like she was arguing with herself. She leaned in a little…

"Two minutes to touchdown," the pilot called in. Quiet turned back to her seat. Boss shook himself and watched her go, he thought she might finally say something. Or do something else.

He looked out the window at the base. "Hey. It's raining."

Interval 3

"Why'd you do it?" Boss demanded. Quiet said nothing, just stared him down from behind the bars of her cell. "I know they don't trust you, but what did that soldier do that made you attack him like that?" Quiet still didn't respond.

"Damnit, I know you didn't just try to shove a knife down his throat because you felt like it. I know you better than that." Quiet stared into his eye, trying to will the truth into him, but it was pointless. Big Boss slumped to the ground and took a deep breath. Quiet's music was still playing. "Maneater" this time. They sat while the song played, letting the stress drain from the atmosphere. Their eyes met again as the music faded out. Boss could tell, she wasn't nearly as angry as she was frustrated. She thought killing that man was in both of their best interests.

"Drop into Afghanistan in 30 minutes. Armor divisions down there are becoming problematic. Be ready." She nodded and lay back, the conversation was over. Boss left her cell and started back towards the command platform. He paused before starting the engine of his jeep and tapped his throat mic. "Ocelot. Keep me posted on the status of the Dog that Quiet attacked. I want to know everything that happens with, to, and around him. Understood?"

"No problem boss."

Interval 4

The epidemic was over, more than a few Diamond Dogs were dead, but the infection was gone. The people around Quiet's cell no longer wore gas masks. She could tell he was coming by the sound of his feet, she'd learned to pick out the unique sound of his boots and walking pattern. She waited by the side of the bars nearest the stairs and watched him sidle into view. She blinked and waited for him to start.

"I know why you attacked him. But that doesn't make up for it. I told Eli, and I told all of my men and women. _Never_ raise a weapon at a fellow soldier. And yes, he did die anyway. Still, never again." Quiet waited expectantly. "*sigh* But I know why you did it. Sorry about the sedative but you didn't give me much choice." Quiet nodded. She trusted him enough to warn him instead if there was ever a next time. After a few seconds of silence, she cocked her head inquisitively. "Yeah. We're okay." She offered a hand, and he shook it. Her soft skin against his, tough but warm. "Hey, intel spotted a few rare animals during their last sweep. Grab Guilty Butterfly, let's go hunting," Boss said, taking his hand back. That sounded like a good time, she'd missed working together.

He started to leave, but she caught his arm. "Hm? Something wrong?" She bit her lip again. Bad timing stopped her last time, but she needed to find out sooner rather than later. She pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. He was stunned for a moment, searching her face. She smiled bashfully and waited for him to respond. There was probably more adrenaline running through her now than in the field. As Snake collected himself, he let out a tired, elated sigh and his normally steel expression softened. Something finally went right in the world, and he drifted forward into her lips.

Interval 5

After hours in the jungle, they were finally heading home. Big Boss and Quiet were tired, but it was a good kind of tired. Boss' bandoliers and grenade slings were empty, Quiet's rifle was warm to the touch, they sat in the chopper, breathing heavily. Their eyes met, she flashed him a thumbs up. Boss returned it and started working on his iDroid, there was a lot to dig through after today.

A few minutes into his work, he felt the air shift and a presence leaning over him. He switched the device off and looked up at Quiet. She was very close, and still glistened lightly with sweat. He could feel the heat emanating from her, and it wasn't just from the fight. She smiled and bit her lower lip. She leaned in and breathed gently at his ear.

"Hey. Ah, are you up to anything tonight?" Snake whispered. Quiet shook her head, tickling him lightly with her hair. "Well, I'm not either. If you feel like coming by…" the sniper pressed her lips into his neck and let a hand curl around him. "I'll take that as a yes?" She gently nipped his ear and hummed to the affirmative. Her hands dragged gently over him as she reluctantly let him go and returned to her seat. He gave her a smoldering look and returned to his work.

Quiet watched him and started to doze, daydreaming for a bit. How different things would be if the pilot was isolated from the rear cabin. She wouldn't have sat back down, at least not where she was. She'd have sat down in his lap instead and kissed him, long and deeply. She'd have guided his hands to her breasts and grinded herself softly against his body. He'd be too surprised to react, but his body wouldn't. She'd shed her tights and underwear, untie her bra and nimbly draw his cock from his pants. She'd mount him again and hold him to her, bury him inside her and _ride._ Ride until the burning hunger in her core was finally satiated, dig her fingers into his back and draw out each and every stroke for all it was worth. Even afterwards she wouldn't move. She'd tuck her arms around him, bury herself in his embrace while he was still inside her and rest, listening to and _feeling_ his heartbeat until she was forced to move away. A soft gasp escaped her lips as her thoughts concluded and she writhed happily in her seat. The sun couldn't have set faster for her taste.

Boss sat in his quarters, listening to a few tapes Ocelot had left him. A small shift of the floor made him look up as Quiet faded into existence. He stopped the tape and removed his headphones. "Evening. Anyone see you on the way up?" Quiet smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just checking." He put the Walkman away and started to turn to his companion. "So, how do you want to…" he never finished the sentence. Quiet blinked across the room and tackled him onto the bed. It was an easy collapse, and their lips met before they hit fabric.

Snake put a hand to her cheek and she winced, it had been his bionic one. He withdrew his hand and broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think to…I can get rid of…" Quiet looked into his eyes, full of sympathy. The arm didn't bother her, she just hadn't been expecting the sudden cold. She took his metal hand in hers and pressed it back to her cheek. He couldn't truly feel her, he sensed pressure, his remaining nerves and the arm's sensors pieced together a rough physical approximation. He reached up with is other hand and curled it around her other cheek. Warmth, soft and silken. He gently pulled her back into the kiss and tangled his fingers into her hair.

Quiet tucked her hands around him and slid her tongue between his lips. She rested a leg between his and hummed a long elated note. She tried her best to take in the sensation of every inch of touching skin between them. His chest was comfortable and the scars didn't bother her in the slightest. She knew each had a story, and was a part of someone she longed to be one with. Someone she loved.

She felt him swell against her leg and freed a hand to guide his around her back. He got the message and deftly undid the clasp of her top. She tossed it aside and pulled away, leaning up. He always kept his eyes on her face to read her expression, but she was nearly bare and he was only human. She could tell he admired her body, and she wanted him to look, to take all of her in. The heat between his legs shifted and Quiet laughed softly. He tried to sit up but with a small shift he was pinned. She gave him a teasing look and kissed him again. Not tonight. If he wanted something, she'd be the one to give it to him.

She sucked on his lower lip and shifted him down her body. He kissed down her neck and over her breasts, arms wrapped around her shoulders. Quiet bit her lip and dug her fingers into his hair. They'd both wanted to feel this for so long. His tongue ran over her skin, over her now fully erect nipple and her mouth opened wide in a silent gasp of pleasure. Over and over his tongue teased her, luscious loving circles. He throbbed against her leg with every few strokes when he felt her shift and hold him tighter. She grinded herself against him, holding out for the sake of how much sweeter it would be if they went slowly.

Still, their hunger could only be toyed with for so long. Quiet broke away from him and their eyes met. She couldn't wait any longer. With a few quick and careful shift of cloth, a slit in her tights was exposed and her underwear was shifted aside, exposing her sex. She was soaking and burning hot. She pressed herself to him and carefully pulled his member from his shorts. His hands found her hips and a moment later, he was _inside her_. They moaned together as their bodies joined, Quiet's hands finding a comfortable place on his chest. She pulled herself slowly up, drawing the sensation out, and then back down. They worked to a rhythm quickly, strong hips rolling with desire. Quiet moved a hand down and began rubbing her clitoris, drawing fresh gasps of pleasure from her. Snake locked eyes with her and drank in the joy of finally making love with her so completely and freely. Yes they felt love, but they also wanted each other and this was incredible. They had both in a wonderful mix of lust and affection.

They picked up speed and Quiet put a hand to his cheek. They had both started to perspire, Snake ran his hands up her body, over every inch of sensitive skin. Quiet worked her hips in circles and seized his hands. She guided one to her breast, the other to her ass and held them there, his touch was perfect. Heat built in her core, she was nothing but sensation, all that mattered was the neither of them stopped doing what they were doing. Her inner muscles clenched around him and she tossed her head back as orgasm washed through her body. It was enough to drive Snake over the edge, feeling her climax around him was more than he could take. He threw his hips out and came mouth open wide in long muffled cry of pleasure.

Quiet collapsed on top of him, and sealed him in another kiss. She undid her hair tie and he curled a hand into her newly freed hazel locks. Long rich breaths escaped from occasional gaps between their lips as they settled into each other. Bare skin pressed together, blissful afterglow carrying them into sleep. They kissed until fatigue finally took them. Their lips parting as her head found a comfortable nook and they lapsed almost at once into unconsciousness.

Quiet stirred as the sun met her skin through the skylight. She blinked and picked her head up a little, Boss was still asleep. For once, he looked relaxed and content. She yawned and rested her head back where it was on his chest.

"Mmn," he mumbled. "Morning." She nuzzled him by way of greeting. A metallic but familiar arm wrapped around her waist and held her close. She tucked a leg between his, gently dragging her tights over his skin. Boss silently remarked just how badly and for how long he'd wanted to feel that sensation.

His iDroid lit up without warning and Miller's voice broke the moment. "Boss, Quiet's not in her cell, this is an emergency! She could be in any of the vital systems and we'd have no way to tell, I want your authorization to put the entire base on lockdown and…"

Boss groaned and scooped up the device. "Kaz, calm down. It's all right, I know exactly where she is."

"How can you be sure!? How do you…"

Boss looked at his companion and rolled his remaining eye. "Because I'm looking at her, Kaz."

"Where the hell is she then!?"

"*sigh* She's in my quarters."

"What's she doing there!?"

Quiet stifled a laugh while snake mouthed something foul to himself. "Do you need me to draw you a picture, Kazuhira?"

"Of what? What could you and her possibly be...oh. Oh."

"Can I help you with anything else?"

"No, uh, f-forget I said anything."

The line went dead and snake set the device back down. "I worry about him sometimes." Quiet giggled and gave him a gentle squeeze. He tangled his fingers in her hair and asked "Should we get up?" She shook her head. "The trick is to ask after I start with the hair."

"Mmm," she affirmed. *scrunch scrunch scrunch* went his fingers. She'd be content to stay here forever.

"Let's do this again someday," Snake said after a while. Quiet almost started to speak, but caught herself and lightly bit her tongue. Damn, how else could she reply? Then inspiration struck. She reached out a finger and started tracing across his bare chest. "Mmmn, what are you…? Oh. One more time?" She traced her fingers wide and slow, drawing block capital letters. Snake closed his eye and focused on the sensation so he could tell what she was spelling out.

"EVERY DAY." He chuckled and looked down at her, she looked back. She was having fun, but partially serious. He took her chin and kissed her. "We'll see. I'll be right back." He started to get up, but Quiet dexterously pinned his arms to the bed. He chuckled and fixed her with a playful accusatory look. "Come on. Two minutes."

"Mmm." She gave him one more deep luscious kiss before releasing him and resting on her back. The sun from the skylight felt nice. She stretched and hummed to herself, letting the warmth wash over her body.

When snake returned, he cleared his throat and said. "The uh, shower works fine in here, and the skylight's always on, so to speak. If you don't want to live in that cell, you can, uh stay here. If you want."

Quiet studied him, he was serious. She smiled, and nodded. He scooped a spare key off of a shelf and held it out. She got to her feet and took it, but he held on. "You aren't gonna stab me in my sleep, are you?" Quiet rolled her eyes and put up her right hand as if to swear. "All right all right. You have shot me three times, can't blame me for checking." Quiet jabbed him in the chest and held up four fingers. He'd shot her four times. Snake let go of the key and held up his hands in surrender. Quiet tucked the key into her minimal upper wear, next to her heart.

Interval 6

Venom Snake rode alone through Afghanistan, face set and eyes fixed on the road. Now he knew who he was, but that didn't eat at him nearly as much as Quiet. She'd been gone a few weeks and he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. Partly out of desperation and partly out of a need to clear his head, he'd decided to go back where he'd first met her. He brought D Horse down to a trot and rode to the middle of the ruins.

Snake dismounted and crouched down. He closed his eye and pinged the ground once with his arm. Birds, a sheep, nothing else. He didn't know what he was expecting. He stood back up but kept his eye closed. He heard insects, the wind, but no telltale humming tune, no fast shifting air. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hear her. He thought he felt a presence, but it would only be D Horse. Now he was starting to fool himself, just like with Paz. Maybe coming out here had been a mistake.

A hand found his shoulder and he cried out. D Horse whinnied and tossed his head. Snake spun on his heel to face the impossible. It was her. No, no it couldn't be, he was hallucinating. He looked her up and down, she looked just like she always did. "Yuh…you…you can't be real." Quiet smiled and cocked her head as she studied his confused expression. "You can't be her, Quiet spoke English, the parasites would have activated, she left to protect us!" Quiet turned her head upwards and pointed to a thin white scar across her neck. Snake understood, her vocal cords were completely removed. She was now, truly silent, but it was safe. Snake reached out his real hand, unbelieving. Quiet stepped forward and let his hand rest against her cheek. He knew how Paz had felt, and this was different. She was real.

"I'm sorry," Snake said. "I cost you too much…" Quiet pulled him into her embrace. She was very, very real. She gave him a tender kiss on the cheek and traced four letters on his chest. "I M O K" Snake nodded and beamed, looking hard and deep into her eyes. He was trying very hard not to tear up. He clicked his iDroid on and lased the level ground near them.

"Let's go home."

"So, that's the whole story," he finished. Quiet was resting on his chest, it was late. They lay bathed in a soft blue from the skylight. "I'm still putting all of it together myself. But the truth is, I'm not Big Boss…But I am the same person you've always known." Quiet nodded sagely. "Are you all right with that?" In response, the sniper rested her head down and nuzzled him. Venom silently thanked whatever god would listen and curled his arms around her. It felt so good to hold her again. He leaned down, kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you." She gave him a gentle squeeze and guided his hand to her hair. He chuckled and curled his fingers into it. *scrunch scrunch scrunch.* She didn't care if he wasn't Big Boss, he was the one she'd fought alongside for so long. He was the one she loved.

Final Interval

Venom Snake sat up and shook his head to clear it. "Oooooh fffffuuuuuuuh…" A pair of familiar hands caught his back and helped him up from the floor. He turned to look at Quiet. "Ach…good shot." She winked and helped him to his feet. He was about to sit down in one of the chopper seats before she held him back, and dug her fingers into his hair. "Hey what…? Oh." After a few seconds of digging, she extracted the tranquilizer dart from the back of his head. "Thanks." He sat down and the pilot spoke up "Sir? Think you're gonna want to hear this."

Snake put on the pair of headphones attached to the seat and heard "Big Boss calling Venom Snake, come in Venom Snake."

"Venom Snake, go ahead."

"Goddamn, I thought you were dead."

"So does the rest of the world. Do with that what you will, boss."

"How did you convince Solid you were?"

Venom's eyes flicked up to Quiet, who was watching from her own seat. "A little help, from probably the last Diamond Dog."

"What about Outer Heaven?"

Venom looked out the window at the orange glow. "Gone. Along with nearly everyone inside." Venom closed his eyes and let out a ragged sigh. "We underestimated Solid, now we're paying the price."

"Well, thanks to you, the world thinks I'm dead… I'm rallying what's left of Outer Heaven in Zanzibar."

Venom heard something pass overhead and turned back in time to watch planes bomb the nuclear facility, burying it, and as far as they knew, him. "With all due respect boss…I think you can count me out of this one. The TX-55 Metal Gear is gone, nearly everyone I worked with is dead…I'm nearly dead. There isn't enough left in me to be useful. Besides, I don't think faking your death will work twice."

The other end was silent for a long time. "…Okay. I owe you that much, Venom."

"Thank you."

"…Hey, listen. You've done a lot for me. For MSF, Diamond Dogs, and Outer Heaven. Thank _you,_ Venom. Where will you go?"

"Well, 'you' need to stay dead. So somewhere…quiet." The sniper smiled and nudged him with her foot.

"That chopper has a full tank of fuel, the pilot will drop you wherever you want."

"Good luck Boss."

"Good luck old friend."

Snake took the headphones off and held the mic up "Find me again someday. And keep an eye on Solid. Venom Snake…signing off." He set them aside and rested his forehead on his real hand. Quiet sidled over and curled a hand around his cheek, turning his head to look at her. Her eyes were full of concern. "I'm okay. Ach!" He clutched suddenly at his chest and Quiet immediately started removing his armor. "That kid's got heart, I'll give him that much." Underneath his fatigues and armor were a neat collection of bruises from the bullet impacts. He wouldn't be doing anything very active for a while, but it was better than being dead. "I'll be all right. Not much you can do here." She took his hand and gave him a quick kiss. "That helps though," he confessed. "So…I've got plenty of back pay. Where do you want to go?" Quiet traced on his chest, carefully avoiding the bruises "SURPRISE ME." Venom chuckled. "Okay. Pilot?"

"Yes sir?"

"We need to make a short stop at the usual depository. Then drop us in the Spratly Islands. We'll figure the rest out on the way."

"Understood. And, sir?"

"Hm?"

The pilot turned back and smiled weakly. "Nice flying with you one more time sir."

"Same here kid." Venom Snake dug his aging iDroid out and looked to Quiet. "So, where do we start?"


End file.
